The Truth
by Zilched
Summary: Hiei has stabbed Kurama! Why! For what reason!


The Truth

Cold steel tore it's way through Kurama's back. The blade sinking through his back, poking out from his stomach.

Hiei held the blade sticking in Kurama's back. He gasped at what he just did.

"Pull it out." Kurama whispered. Hiei yanked it out with one quick swipe.

Kurama fell to the ground, crimson blood encircling his body.

Hiei stepped forward picking up the red head. What has he done?!

Kurama's eyes were opened slightly. He was barely breathing. His face was turning pale from loss of blood. He was also shivering.

"Kurama...I...I..." Hiei still couldn't believe he did it. How could he? Why did he let himself be controlled?! Why?!

"Kurama I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry." Hiei held back his tears. He would not show the fear in his eyes. He didn't want to tell Kurama his feelings, not even when Kurama was on the verge of death.

"Hiei..." Kurama could barely talk. Pain came every time he even breathed, let alone talk.

"Ai...ai...shiteru..." Kurama's eyes closed slowly. Hiei widened his eyes. Was he dead?!

"Kurama! Kurama wake up! Wake up! Kurama!" Hiei shook the red head lightly.

"No! Kurama! Don't do this! No!" Hiei picked up the fox and dashed to Genkai's temple.

"Hiei, how did this happen?" Yukina asked her brother. Kurama was still alive, but barely. He broke in to fever, and was very hot. His wounds wouldn't stop bleeding.

"I don't want to talk about it." Hiei said turning his head away from the ice maiden.

"But Hiei-san..." Yukina pleaded with Hiei, not pushing him to hard for him to flit away.

"I did it." Hiei grumbled. "It was me. I stabbed Kurama."

Yukina's eyes grew bigger. "But why Hiei-san?! Why?!"

Suddenly someone burst through the door. Hiei and Yukina turned their attention to the doorway. It was Yusuke, followed by Kuwabara and Genkai.

"We heard about Kurama, is he alright?" Yusuke asked glancing anxiously at the pale fox.

"I don't know. He lost a lot of blood. He might..." Yukina trailed off as tears welled up in her ruby eyes.

"What happened to him?" Kuwabara asked. Yukina pointed her gaze at Hiei. Every one turned to Hiei, expecting an answer.

"I stabbed him." Hiei said without hesitating. They all gasped.

"Why Hiei?! He's like, your best friend!" Yusuke shouted at the unconcerned fire demon.

"He wanted more than friendship, and I didn't have that." Hiei said shrugging.

"So you stabbed him?!" demanded Kuwabara. "You went way to far shrimp! I outta beat you to a pulp!"

"Why don't you let me tell the whole story first dumb ass." Hiei said pulling off his bandana covering his Jagan eye.

"I'll show you by my Jagan. I don't want to tell the whole story again. So just watch. And remember, this is **my** point of view."

Hiei landed in front of Kurama's house. He perched in the tall tree like always. He didn't come by choice, but by request. _Kurama's _request.

By the looks of it, Kurama wasn't even home. Hiei checked the note Kurama had given him once again. It said:

_Hiei,_

_There's something I need to tell you. It's important. _**Very**_ important. It needs to be said. Meet me at my house in the Ningenkai. You should know where it is. If I'm not in my room, knock on the door. I'll be expecting you._

Kurama 

Hiei glanced in Kurama's room one more time. He wasn't there. 'Damn it!' He thought. 'This had better be important for what I'm about to do.'

Hiei jumped down from the tree. He casually walked up to the door, and knocked.

He waited for a reply. Nothing. He knocked again, and this time, someone answered.

A friendly looking woman opened the door. "Koonichiwa! How may I help you?" she smiled at him.

'This must be Shiori.' Hiei thought to himself.

"I'm looking for Kur-Shuichi. Is he here?" he said firmly.

"Yes, let me get him. Come inside." She said, opening the door a bit wider for him to go in.

"Shuichi! You have company!" She called up a stairway. No one answered her.

"He's just upstairs, you can go up there and get him." Hiei nodded.

"Thanks." He mumbled. She smiled again before she went back in to the kitchen.

'This is the **last **time I ever listen to Kurama again. Associating with ningens, ha! How could he live this way?" Hiei thought as he slowly walked up the stairs.

When Hiei was up the stairs, a hallway was in front of him. There were two rooms, and a closet.

'Great. Now which room is his? Damn, I couldda sworn he wasn't in his room!' Hiei was getting angry at the kitsune.

Hiei took a chance and walked in the closest door. He glanced inside.

"Hey. What are you doing?" asked a boy. He looked about twelve or thirteen.

"I was looking for Shuichi. Sorry to disturb you." Hiei said angrily. He hated being polite, but he had to around ningens.

"His room is the next one. Are you Hiei? He talks about you all the time." The boy said.

"Thanks for sharing." Hiei said.

"My name is Shuichi. My brother and I have the same name. It's weird." Shuichi said happily.

Hiei rolled his eyes. 'Baka ningens.' He thought.

Hiei closed the door after Shuichi said good bye.

Hiei thought a minute. 'I didn't see him in his room though. Maybe I looked in the wrong room. Oh well.'

Hiei opened Kurama's door, expecting to see the fox waiting for him. But when he went inside, Kurama was sitting at his desk, his head bent down low.

Hiei walked close to him. Kurama was sleeping. He must've been studying to long, and fell asleep.

Kurama's face had a blank expression. His hair sprawled over his books like a red wave.

'He looks so hansom when he's asleep. But of course, when did he not?' Hiei thought. Hiei widened his eyes. Did he just think that? No. He wasn't attracted to Kurama. He couldn't be. Kurama was just his friend and team mate, nothing more.

Hiei tapped the red head's shoulder, He still didn't wake up. "Kurama. Kurama. Kurama!" Hiei yelled.

Kurama awoke with a jolt. "Huh?" he turned to look at the small yokai. He smiled. "Sorry Hiei, I must've fallen asleep."

"What did you want fox?" Hiei asked, becoming impatient.

Kurama's gaze fell to the floor. "Well Hiei...I..." Hiei studied Kurama's face. Kurama wanted to say something, but couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Hurry up fox, I don't have all day." Hiei couldn't wait any more.

"I...well...I...love...you." Kurama looked up at Hiei, seeing what he would say.

"You're kidding right?" that's all Hiei said. He didn't expect that to come from Kurama at all.

"No Hiei. I'm not." Kurama looked at the floor again. Hiei didn't know what to think.

"Don't play with me fox! I know you're lying!" Hiei couldn't bring himself to believe Kurama.

"No Hiei, I'm not. I really do love you. A lot." Kurama returned his gaze to the bewildered fire demon.

"No Kurama. No." And with that, Hiei flitted off, and left the kitsune to cry.

It had been three weeks since Kurama's confession. When ever the Rekai tentei had to go on a mission, Kurama rarely participated. He always hung back, and especially avoided Hiei.

"Hey I remember when he did that!" Kuwabara interrupted Hiei. Hiei quickly covered his Jagan.

"Idiot, don't interrupt!" Yusuke smacked Kuwabara in the back of the head. "Go ahead Hiei, tell us the rest." Yusuke nodded to Hiei.

The fire demon narrowed his eyes. "Maybe I don't want to anymore." Hiei smirked.

"Oh come on! It was only one interruption!" Kuwabara pleaded.

"Hn. Fine. If it will shut you up!" Hiei once again uncovered his Jagan eye.

The others noticed this right away. And asked Kurama about it. He just told them his youki wasn't working properly. He said it would ware off in a day or two. But it didn't.

That's when Kurama was called to Koenma's office. When he came out of Koenma's office, Yusuke and Kuwabara wanted to know what happened in there.

"He wanted to know about me not participating in fighting the yokais. I told him what I told you." Kurama said shrugging.

"We also have another mission to complete."

"When?" Kuwabara and Yusuke asked anxiously.

"Right now, why?"

"We have dates with Keiko and Yukina tonight!" Yusuke complained.

"Well I'm sure Hiei and I can take care of the mission our selves." Kurama said glancing over at the fire demon.

"Thanks Kurama! You're a life saver! To just think of what Keiko would do to me if I blew her off again for a mission! I have nightmares about that!" and with that, Yusuke and Kuwabara walked away.

Hiei came out of the dark corner he usually sat in. "What do we have to do?" he asked.

"There's a mind controlling yokai on the loose, and it's using it's powers to control other demons to do crimes. Such as stealing, and even killing." Kurama said, not looking at Hiei.

"Hn. This will be easy."

They took the portal to the Makai, but when they got there, something happened. Hiei felt a pain in his head. It didn't feel like a usual headache. It was worse.

He tried to shake out the pain, but that didn't work.

"Are you okay?" Kurama looked concerned.

'Baka kitsune. Even after I denied you, you still care for me. That's pathetic.' Hiei thought.

"Mind your own business fox." Barked Hiei, and he trudged away to find the yokai.

Kurama sighed. "If you wish Hiei." And he went a different way.

Hiei pulled off his bandana and searched for the yokai with his Jagan. Nothing. He couldn't find anything.

Suddenly, Hiei felt the pain again. It was really bad. It was like your brain was being pushed out of your own head. Like someone was...trying to take over!

Hiei shook his head as hard as he could, but the yokai just kept pushing in his mind.

'Don't bother trying to escape. You're mine now. Because you let your Jagan eye open, I had a clear path in to your mind.' The yokai said in Hiei's mind.

'No! You bastard! Get out of my head!' But it was no use. The yokai had total control over Hiei.

Hiei covered his Jagan again. They all looked at him. "Why'd you stop?" Yusuke asked.

"Because, I don't know what happened next. My mind was being controlled remember?" Hiei said.

"Kurama knows what happened. Look inside his mind. He can show us." Genkai pointed out.

Hiei looked at the old lady, and nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

Hiei sat next to the kitsune. Kurama was muttering something in his sleep. Hiei put his hand gently on Kurama's fore head, and took off the bandana covering his Jagan. Nothing happened.

"It's not working." Hiei growled. He didn't quite know how to look inside people's heads.

"Try harder." Genkai growled back. Hiei rolled his eyes, but obeyed.

Hiei pushed himself in to Kurama's mind. He _also_ wanted to know what happened while his mind was being controlled.

Suddenly, he could hear Kurama's thoughts. It sounded almost like Kurama was talking, but he wasn't. Kurama was still asleep.

"Did you get in?" asked Yusuke.

"Yes. I'll show you. Just wait." Hiei looked deeper in to Kurama's mind. He had a lot of memories from when he was a youko. The memories were so brutal. It didn't seem like Kurama would do any of the stuff Hiei could see.

Then he saw it. 'There it is. This is what happened when my mind was controlled.' Hiei thought. He found it.

"Here it is. Now watch closely. I'm only going to show this once. This time, it's _Kurama's_ point of view.

Kurama walked through trees and bushes. 'Where would a mind controlling yokai go?' Kurama pondered this for a moment. 'No idea.'

Kurama really wasn't that concerned. He kept thinking about Hiei. Why did Hiei reject him? That was the main question.

'I already know the answer to that. It's because why should he care for love? And further more, why would he want _my_ love?'

Kurama shook his head. "Oh well. Hiei deserves better any way."

Kurama kept walking. Hiei probably already found the yokai.

Kurama stopped dead in his tracks, He could feel a strange ki. It was kind of familiar. And it was very powerful.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Kurama had no idea where the strange ki was coming from, and he really didn't want to run in to it by accident.

"You're weak youko! You have to many feelings! Why don't you just give up on me huh? You wouldn't be in this if your damn ningen feelings didn't always get in the way!" A low voice said from a tree near by.

"H-Hiei? Is that you?" Kurama could feel the yokai's ki rising.

The yokai jumped down from the tree. "Of course it's me. Who else?" Hiei said; sword unsheathed.

"Hiei, what are you doing? Why are you here? I thought you went a different way." Kurama studied the fire demon closely. What was he doing?

"I decided it would be better if I killed _you_ instead." Hiei said charging forward.

Kurama dodged him, but barely. "What are you doing?! I thought we were friends? Why are you acting this way?!" Kurama demanded.

"No. You only thought that, but I've always hated you! And it's none of your business!" Hiei said still charging.

'Wait. Hiei doesn't seem right. He's not attacking the way he usually does. And he would never say that! That's not Hiei! It's the yokai!' Kurama thought.

Hiei attacked again, but Kurama dodged. Since Hiei's mind was being controlled, he was much slower.

"Why don't you fight back?" Hiei challenged.

"Because you may have taken Hiei's body, but not his mind! And I'm not going to hurt him!" Kurama said.

"Fine. Then you will die quicker." Hiei charged forward again. Kurama had to make Hiei come to his senses, but how?

"Hiei! Please! Listen to me! It's Kurama! Fight this! Don't let him take your mind!" Kurama tried to force Hiei back to reality.

"Don't bother! He can't hear you. His mind is as good as mine!" Hiei slashed Kurama across the chest. That made Kurama loose his balance, and he fell to the ground.

"Hiei! Please! Take your mind back! Don't let him take you! If you take your mind back he'll die! Hiei!" Kurama pleaded as Hiei came closer to him, sword ready to slice.

"Prepare to die Kurama. I'm sorry you couldn't have Hiei. I guess he knows what kind of person you are. A baka kitsune, too love struck to have any sense. You're pathetic. And you're worthless. That's why Hiei didn't want you."

The yokai's words hit Kurama like knives. Kurama bent his head to stare at the ground. "You're right. That's exactly why he didn't want me." Kurama gave up on trying to persuade Hiei.

"Don't think that for a minute Kurama! He's lying!" Kurama looked up. Did Hiei just say that, or the yokai? It must have been Hiei!

"Damn you Kurama, he's fighting me!" the yokai screamed.

"Kurama, I need your help!" Hiei yelled over the yokai from his own mouth.

"Shut up! I will take over your body!" the yokai screeched.

"Hiei, how can I help?" Kurama didn't know what to do. How was he supposed to help a koorime trapped in his own mind?

"Kill me Kurama, before I kill you." Hiei shook his head as hard as he could, trying to push the yokai out of his brain.

"No Hiei! I could never hurt the one I love!" Kurama argued.

"Do it now!" Hiei yelled. "Do it Kurama! I'm begging you! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Shut up! You may kill me, but not before I kill Kurama!" the yokai forced Hiei to move forward.

It happened sooner than expected. The sword tore through Kurama's body.

Hiei ripped the yokai out of his mind, and stood there shocked. What had he done?!

Hiei took his hand away from Kurama's head before they saw the rest. Hiei recovered his Jagan once again.

He looked at the others, waiting for a reply. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked dumb struck, Yukina was crying, and Genkai was shaking her head.

Hiei turned to leave. "No! Don't leave yet. Wait till Kurama wakes up." Yusuke said taking a hold of the Koorime's arm.

"Why? I don't want to talk to him." Hiei said yanking his arm away from Yusuke.

"He wants to talk to you. I know he does. Why don't you just stay a little while? If he doesn't wake up in twenty-four hours, you can leave." Yusuke offered.

"Hn. Fine. But only twenty-four hours." Hiei sat down on a chair next to where Kurama was sleeping. The others left later on.

Hiei studied Kurama's face. He was still very pale, but was healing better than he expected. Kurama was still mumbling in his sleep. Hiei leaned closer to him. What was that he was saying?

Hiei listened hard, and suddenly knew what Kurama was dreaming about.

"No Hiei. I love you. Don't do it. No. No! Hiei! No!" Kurama mumbled.

Hiei thought a minute. Should he wake Kurama up? Or should he let him sleep?

'Ah what the hell? I might as well.' Hiei shook Kurama gently.

"Kurama. Kurama wake up. Kurama!" Hiei was becoming impatient. The sleeping youko would not wake up. "Kurama! Damn it I'm talking to you!" Hiei shook the kitsune a little bit harder this time. Kurama stirred. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Hiei?" the red head whispered. He was just barely awake.

"Fox, you were having a nightmare." Hiei said wrapping the blankets closer around Kurama.

"Was I?" Kurama could barely talk. Hiei had to lean very close to hear him.

"Hai. Are you alright? Do you want me to get Yukina?" Hiei asked.

"No. Just you. I-I'm sorry about what happened." Kurama said sitting up. Hiei pushed him back down slowly.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault. You should go back to sleep. I only woke you to see if you were okay." Kurama closed his eyes. One single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Why are you crying?" Hiei asked confused.

"Because Hiei, I love you." Kurama starred in to Hiei's ruby eyes. Hiei slightly smiled.

"Well, I figured out all along, that I love you too. I don't know why it took me that long to figure it out. But I do Kurama. I really do." Kurama smiled at Hiei.

"You do?"

"From the bottom of my heart."

"I'll always love you Hiei. Forever and ever."

Hiei held his fox closely. He could feel Kurama shaking; from loss of blood.

"And I will always love you Kurama. Forever and ever." Hiei leaned in to kiss Kurama on the lips. The kiss wasn't a long kiss, but it was the best thing ever to Hiei. He was actually loved by someone. And he loved someone back.

Hiei would of wanted to kiss Kurama longer, but the fox needed his rest.

"Go to sleep Kurama. And when you are all healed, we'll continue on from there." Hiei said kissing Kurama on the lips once again.

"Promise you won't leave me?" Kurama asked.

"Promise."

And with that, both Kurama and Hiei snuggled close, and fell asleep.

Authors Note: Okay, assume that when Hiei was showing the others what happened with his Jagan eye, that he was touching them all. Because he doesn't have a TV on his fore head! So if you wondered about that, there's your answer. I forgot to add that, and I got lazy. Please tell me if you liked it!


End file.
